Generally speaking, a power outlet in accordance with the prior art has a housing, a plug and at least one outlet, wherein the housing comprises a upper cover and a lower cover mostly and the plug and the outlet are screwed into the upper cover and the lower cover for fixing purpose. However, the assembly process of the power outlet spends more time and the housing of the power outlet is damaged easily because the thickness of the housing is too thin. There is also a power outlet with a lamp in the market, wherein the lamp is a tungsten lamp or a halogen family lamp, however, the power consumption of the tungsten lamp and the halogen family lamp is high and the visibility of the tungsten lamp and the halogen family lamp is unexciting, in addition, the assembly process and the housing of the power outlet have the same defect as mention before.
As a result, an improved power outlet with night-vision function that reduces the power consumption of the lamp and provides various lights is needed. In addition, the housing of the power outlet is forming integrated such that could reduce the assembly time of the power outlet.